


【火箭星】如何满足你的黄金男孩儿（拟人火箭，ABO,NC17）

by pdddyxl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Quill, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：ABO设定，人形火箭biao子星，rimming有，失禁提及。





	【火箭星】如何满足你的黄金男孩儿（拟人火箭，ABO,NC17）

银河护卫队，在宇宙中抑强扶弱除暴安良，顺便接接任务听听歌跳跳舞打打小怪兽，给自己捞点油水赚。干完一票大单，找个附近的星球好好吃喝玩乐挥霍放松一下，已经成了他们约定俗成的习惯。然而这次快乐的聚餐在奎尔不知为何的换了身衣服，并且突然出现在酒吧中心舞台上的时候，就已经开始往不正常的方向开始进展了。  
起初只是音乐，音乐和舞蹈，奎尔穿着点缀着蕾丝花边和绒毛的性感女士内衣，腿上裹着背带丝袜，在舞台中央跟着音乐节奏扭动他柔韧的腰肢。很明显在场的任何人都能从这个Omega扭腰的动作中品味出些许情欲的味道来，不难想象这个Omega平时是怎么骑在他的Alpha的阴茎上，被结的哭着尖叫着扭腰的。  
但是后来——后来加入了更多，舞台上的钢管，倒在奎尔身上的酒水，故意喷在脸上的奶油，还有在奎尔接近舞台表演，观众趁机抚摸着他的屁股和大腿，沿着他的内裤边塞进去的纸币。然而最糟糕的还是奎尔身上越来越甜美浓稠的信息素，这几乎点燃了在场的所有人。金发的Omega配合的绕着舞台中的钢管转几圈，随后用他浑圆的屁股夹住了那根冰冷的大管子，开始上下左右的扭动。台下的观众不能自已的发出了起哄的欢呼声，夹杂着各种醉酒后的污言秽语，以及调戏的口哨声。

“操，扭得再骚点！”  
“嘿，你的衣服都湿透了，赶紧把它脱了！”

有几个Alpha在下面鼓着掌这么喊到，故意散发着自己浓烈的信息素骚扰刺激着舞台上看起来喝的已经有些傻乎乎的甜心Omega。  
而作为整场骚动的始作俑者，奎尔真的已经醉到有些意识模糊了，他有些呆愣的笑了笑，继续散发着自己诱人而又甜蜜的信息素，也不知道他是在故意勾引谁，还是在回应哪个Alpha的调侃。随后在纷乱闪动的霓虹灯下，奎尔笑嘻嘻的握住了自己柔软的胸部，用力向内挤了挤，然后当着所有人的面毫不犹豫的扯下自己胸前戴着的、恶俗的女士胸衣，随后来到舞台边，出乎意料的把它直接甩在了火箭的脸上。  
温热的、带着酒水奶油和Omega香甜的信息素的胸衣就这么套在了火箭的头上，为此脾气暴躁的改造人几乎是瞬间就爆发了，他捏碎了一个杯子，用力把套在自己头上的胸罩扯下来扔到了一边，蹦上舞台把只穿着内裤和丝袜的奎尔从舞台上抱了下来。是的，对于这场荒谬可笑的闹剧，火箭已经在一旁忍了半天，他不知道奎尔究竟想做什么，又或者只是一如既往人类意义上的调节气氛——火箭最开始并不是人类，他不太能搞清楚这个，就好像他也不太能理解奎尔所说的很多笑话一样，所以为了大家开心，他好歹劝自己忍下来了。  
但、是——现在这究竟都是什么鬼？  
火箭抱着自己怀里迷迷糊糊，味道甜的简直和快要发情一样的奎尔，不禁觉得自己真是个傻瓜，因为这家伙似乎真的只是单纯的喝醉了然后被人骗到台上去了而已。搞清楚这点的火箭真一秒钟也不想忍下去了，更别提奎尔还在意识模糊之中软乎乎的环住他的脖颈往他怀里蹭，他不再控制自己的信息素，有些气呼呼的抱着奎尔走了出去。酒吧里其他的几位Alpha本来想拦住他，但是当他们看到这只人形浣熊背后背着的枪，以及他身上散发出来的凛冽的、极其富有攻击性和占有欲的信息素，都后退几步让出了一条路来——毕竟在宇宙中，尤其当下这种鱼龙混杂混乱无度的地方，不认识改造人火箭的家伙还是屈指可数的。

“你要是敢这么睡过去，我就直接把你操到哭。”  
出于改造人优秀的力量和体能，火箭几乎是轻而易举的便把奎尔抱回了他们的米兰号上。他把奎尔放在一边坐好，捏着自家Omega漂亮的脸蛋儿故意凶巴巴的这么威胁了一句，结果转身却还不忘给奎尔披上了他常穿的那件皮衣外套，还往奎尔手中塞了一杯冰水。  
“开什么玩笑，我才没有醉…”  
吹过风之后奎尔似乎稍微清醒了一点，他握着自己手中的水杯喝了一口，在火箭靠过来的时候乖兮兮的坐在那里仰起头，让对方帮他把脸上的奶油和酒精全部都擦干净。很清楚的认识到自己错误的奎尔正在努力扮演乖宝宝的角色企图弥补，甚至都不像往常一样嘲讽自己Alpha洁癖到娘兮兮了。事实上，好吧，奎尔承认他是有些醉了，但是并不是单纯的因为酒精，更多的是因为这里酒吧里的小药丸——快乐无害不容易上瘾的那种，他发誓。奎尔原来也来过这里，独自一人的，在发情期的时候在这里尝试着猎艳。很显然，酒吧里迟钝的Beta酒保，并没有发现他身上信息素的变化，甚至没有发现他现在已经有Alpha了，还和往常一样往他的酒里加了点东西。  
“闭嘴。”  
火箭凶巴巴的这么说着，语气中却莫名透露出几分宠溺的感觉在，他用力捏了捏奎尔的脸，转身把那块脏兮兮的布扔回了水池里。然而说了闭嘴却没说不许乱动是火箭的失策，等他回来的时候——是的，火箭发誓，他也就消失了那么不到两分钟，但是回来的时候他却看到奎尔一脸傻样的笑着站在那里，他的风衣还在身上，内裤却被脱下来挂在了指尖。不过丝袜倒是规规矩矩的穿着，只是里面没有了内裤的存在，再加上风衣的下摆垂下来有些遮遮掩掩的，这些让这个火箭原本觉得有些搞笑的情景，莫名多了些色情的味道在。  
“这个送你。”  
奎尔这么说着用手撑起内裤，试图把那个布料少的可怜的粉红色小东西套在火箭的脸上。  
“啧，你都这么湿了啊。”  
火箭倒是站在那里也没躲开，只是看着内裤上明显被体液浸透的那块深色的痕迹，理所当然的这么回应了一句。刚脱下来的内裤还带着奎尔的体温，色情的沾着奎尔的体液，还带着些许奎尔甜蜜的信息素的味道。  
“你才是最应该闭嘴的那个。”  
奎尔仿佛被戳破了什么似的小声嘀咕道，他侧头掩饰着自己的脸红，却更明显的把自己泛红的耳根暴露在了火箭的视线之下。  
“这不能怪我，它一直都卡在我的臀缝里！而且致幻剂…他们喂我吃的太多了，搞得我湿的不行…”奎尔嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着，扭头却对上火箭笑意十足的冰蓝色瞳孔，“嘿！你明明就很感兴趣，别说你不想要！”  
“那就给我，正好以后用来嘲笑你。”  
火箭在奎尔要把内裤收回去之前把它抢了过来，像是炫耀战利品似的用指尖勾着转了几圈，然后用手攥成一小团放到唇边，故意用鼻子嗅了嗅。  
“上面还有你的味道。”  
火箭这么说着，头顶的浣熊耳朵向后趴了趴，这是他害羞的标志。事实上，火箭说的是真话，这上面的确还留着奎尔的味道，而且他也的确能闻到。毕竟火箭作为一位改造人，拥有优于常人的嗅觉对他来说并不是什么奇怪的事情。只是那股甜蜜美味而又诱人的、柔软的Omega信息素香味儿，很明显代表着他的Omega正在渴求他。  
意识到这点的奎尔又羞又臊，之前再怎么厚脸皮此刻也忍不住涨红了脸。他伸手想从火箭手里把那条丁字裤夺回来，然而某只小浣熊很灵活的动了动手指，在奎尔还没看清楚的时候便把内裤攥在手心放到了身后的口袋里。奎尔觉得自己该死的快要羞耻崩溃了，他难得反思着自己的嘴贱，想也不想地就贴过去企图强行从火箭那里把自己的内裤拿回来。或许普通人看到这样一位身高近乎于六尺的男人扑过来，第一反应都是侧身躲开，但是火箭却是下意识的搂住了奎尔的腰，怕自己刚刚还醉醺醺的Omega因此而滑到似的把奎尔紧紧抱在了怀里——所以，非常不幸的，这个结果就是他俩一起重重摔在了地板上，米兰号内瞬间爆发出一个沉重的闷响。  
然而，说实话，奎尔并不是很疼，毕竟他下面有火箭垫着，所以这对他来说算不上什么糟糕的事情。更糟糕的事情是，奎尔现在真的、真的已经想要自己的Alpha想要的不行了，他光是闻到火箭现在压抑着欲望的散发给他的、用作安抚的信息素就已经快要湿透了，更别提他现在还面对着火箭那张该死的英俊的脸了。奎尔靠在火箭的脖颈处磨蹭着犹豫了一下，嗅着自己Alpha令人着迷的、火辣刺激到不行的信息素的味道，最后还是忍不住起身分开双腿骑到了火箭的胯上。  
天啊，奎尔忍不住在自己屁股贴上火箭胯部的时候发出舒适且绵长的叹息，就好像他多喜欢这个，没了这根Alpha的大屌就不行了似的。此刻奎尔只觉得自己的脑子晕晕乎乎的，他的双腿大大的分开，整个人跨坐在火箭的身上，信息素甜的像个发情期的小母猫似的，散发出请求交配和渴望被满足的味道。现在在奎尔脑中，情欲相比理智更占了上风，而他该死的竟觉得这并没有什么不好。毕竟当下银河护卫队的其他人都在酒吧里快活，米兰号上只有他和火箭，所以奎尔开始觉得或许自己稍微直白一些也不是什么坏事。  
于是很快的，金发的Omega就开始毫不掩饰的散发出自己甜蜜的信息素来，如此的直白且渴求，奎尔缓缓的扭动着自己的腰部，故意用自己肉感十足的臀瓣去磨蹭火箭已经微微鼓起的胯部。而就在这样色情且缓慢的磨蹭中，奎尔可以明显感觉到火箭硬了起来，巨大的阴茎被束缚在那条黑色皮裤下，随时准备好了要冲入他体内把他搅的汁水横流似的鼓胀着，散发着灼热恼人的热度。奎尔忍不住甜蜜的呻吟了起来，天啊他该死的太熟悉这个了，他甚至可以回忆起那玩意儿的形状和热度，那上面的血管以及每次狠狠楔入他体内的、令他全身舒服的发软的感觉——奎尔对此食髓知味。  
为此奎尔控制不住的更濡湿了，或许是因为药物的关系又或许因为他本来就是这样淫荡的小母猫。总之多的可怕的透明液体从奎尔的小穴中被挤了出来，随着他扭动腰肢不断磨蹭的动作蹭满了奎尔的臀缝和腿根，把他还穿在身上的丝袜弄得湿了个透。

“我们去房间里。”  
火箭有些心疼地揉了揉奎尔在米兰号地板上硌得泛红的膝盖，咬着牙从舌尖上艰难地挤出了这句话，他狠狠握住奎尔柔软的臀瓣来回用力揉了几下，柔软丰盈的臀肉在他的手中被揉捏变形，肉感十足手感极佳，白花花的屁股上留下几道明显的指痕。而Omega原本努力夹紧的小穴也因此而更加张开了一些，空虚而又湿痒的打开了一个缝隙，从内部湿漉漉的淌出了更多的水儿。奎尔舒服的小声哼唧着，撒娇般得寸进尺的继续磨蹭自己Alpha的胯部，换来火箭直接惩罚意味的重重给了奎尔几巴掌，警告自己的Omega停下动作听他把话说清楚再蹭。  
“不行不行不行——”  
金发的Omega像只奶猫似的呼噜着，生怕刚刚那句话成为现实一般急切的拒绝着自己Alpha的建议。  
奎尔委屈的吸了吸鼻子，他肉呼呼的小屁股被火箭不留情面的狠狠打了几下，而后被揉来揉去的反复玩弄，这让他多少清醒了一些。原本发热的、火辣辣的皮肤随着大力揉弄而变得酥麻敏感，被用力掰开的臀瓣暴露出濡湿粉嫩的穴，饥渴的收缩着的小穴隔着皮裤和早就被浸湿了的丝袜贴着自家Alpha勃起的胯部。奎尔毫无章法的想要扭动腰肢得到更多抚慰，可是却被火箭用力扣住了腰部动也动不了。金发的Omega委屈的嘟囔着拒绝自己Alpha的建议，双腿大开的跨坐在自家Alpha身上，转而开始自己揉搓起自己鼓胀的胸部来。  
奎尔拨弄着自己充血敏感的乳尖，整个人被这样酥麻的感觉舒服的一波一波地颤抖，他毫不顾忌的呻吟浪叫着。在用指甲剐蹭讨好完那两个小的可怜的乳尖之后，他甚至还用指节夹住它们，饥渴的把那两个已经被蹂躏的泛红的的两个小东西往外拉扯变形。此刻奎尔的前面和后面都已经完全湿透了，他感觉到火箭的阴茎在看到他这样的表演之后像要冲破那条皮裤的巨龙似的、更大的鼓胀了起来。这让奎尔忍不住动了动喉结，难耐的吞咽了一下，他感到莫名的干渴，甚至——好吧，奎尔不得不承认，他后面那张湿的快要坏掉的小嘴是很想要，可是他也很想亲手把他喜欢的那根大家伙从那条皮裤中解救出来，然后久违的尝尝火箭的味道。这个下流的想法让奎尔口中不受控制的分泌出了更多的唾液，使他无意识的伸出舌尖来舔了舔自己柔软的下唇。

“就在这里，求你了…我想舔你。”  
奎尔柔软的绿色瞳孔此刻看起来湿漉漉委屈巴巴的，他用近乎于啜泣的声音迫切地请求着，随后主动换了个姿势，乖巧的抬高臀部把脸贴到了火箭的胯间。  
奎尔贴住那个温热鼓胀的部分猫咪似的蹭了蹭，随后才开始自己解救早就准备好发射的小火箭的重任。而或许是太过期待含住那根熟悉的大家伙了，又或者是被自己Alpha辛辣的信息素味儿刺激得晕晕乎乎昏了头脑。总之，此刻自称睡遍全宇宙的奎尔竟然难得的笨拙起来，竟同一条普通的皮裤颤巍巍的纠缠了半天，奎尔腿根颤抖、后穴湿软，想要的不行，而当他终于——天啊，他是说终于终于把自家Alpha那根粗大的阴茎从裤子里解救出来的时候，他几乎要喜极而泣了。  
那根早已经蓄势待发的巨物离开布料的束缚，直愣愣的从裤子里弹了出来，直接打在了奎尔的脸上，顶端的前液随之不由分说的蹭了奎尔一脸，那些黏稠的液体不光黏在了奎尔的侧脸和唇角，还有不少蹭到了他额前软乎乎的垂下来的金毛中、以及纤长的睫毛上。但是，操，那是火箭的味道，辛辣的、刺激的，性感且富有侵略性，但是，对于奎尔来说，这又是熟悉而温柔的。尤其现在，，奎尔可以很明显嗅到火箭的气味儿已经因为他们交换过标记，而染上了奎尔本身柔软的甜味儿，这无疑让Omega感到更加兴奋了。  
奎尔忍不住把自己柔韧的腰肢压的更低，更高的抬起了自己肉呼呼的臀部，迫不及待的伸出舌尖来，像是猫咪一般眯着眼睛舔舐起眼前的巨物，仿佛他真的有那么享受为自己的Alpha口交似的。而看着自家Omega已经变得湿漉漉软唧唧的小穴随着舔舐的动作在自己眼前晃来晃去都不为所动的火箭，也终于鼓励似的用力扯开了奎尔穿着的丝袜，把那个早就被奎尔流出来的爱液所浸透、基本形同于无物的东西扯开了一个大口子。而奎尔白花花肉呼呼的臀瓣几乎是瞬间就从里面弹了出来，更加明晃晃的在火箭眼前诱人的来回晃悠。  
火箭也没有犹豫，照单全收的用力拍在了奎尔的屁股上，用手握紧了自家Omega的臀肉向两边分开。不得不说此刻奎尔的屁股就像是蚌壳里面的蚌肉一样柔软多汁，因为刚刚不留情面的拍打而泛着漂亮的浅红。而他粉嫩的小穴则因为空虚和瘙痒而微微收缩开阖着，随着那饥渴的一张一合的动作不断吐出Omega体内多的可怕的爱液，搞得奎尔的臀缝间蹭满了他因为渴望而淌出来的淫水儿，在那里亮晶晶的泛着色情的水光。  
“也…也帮帮我。”  
奎尔还没开始怎么服侍自己手中的那根大家伙便被火箭扯开了衣服，后穴湿痒空虚的感觉让他不由自主的扭了扭屁股。他把自己的两根手指伸到后面扒住了穴口周围的皮肤，委屈的哼唧着把自己微微抽搐着的粉穴撑开了一个狭窄的缝隙不知羞耻的展示着，渴望的扭动着腰肢希望自家Alpha也能屈尊降贵的动动舌头，稍微满足一下自己，他知道火箭有多擅长这个。  
“别乱动。”似乎是看穿了奎尔那点小心思，火箭拍开了奎尔不安分的左手，压低了声音故意这么凶巴巴的警告到。  
“我知道你现在湿的不行了，奎尔。”火箭这么说着，语气中带着点玩味的笑意，“但、是——专注眼前的工作，把你的火箭大爷伺候好了，等下我或许会考虑帮你。”  
棕发的Alpha有些恶劣地这么说着，用力揉了揉Omega早已经汁水淋漓的屁股，故意用拇指来回蹭了蹭那个濡湿柔软的穴口。敏感的小穴因为这样的触碰而饥渴的吞吐起来，就像是多么想要把Alpha的拇指纳入体内一般、像张小嘴似的饥渴的吮吸收缩着，从那个粉嫩的小洞里挤出了更多甜腻的爱液。此刻火箭真觉得奎尔就像个被打破了的蜜罐，滴滴答答的漏水漏个不停，软乎乎甜兮兮的渴求着他，乖乖趴在他身下张开腿给他操又或者舔他的屌，谁还能看到一点平日里威风凛凛的星爵的影子。  
而火箭常年摆弄机械的手上带着粗糙厚实的茧，尽管奎尔咬住了自己的下唇，可他却还是因为那些来自私处的爱抚而忍不住舒服的哼唧了出声。被自家Alpha拍开了手的奎尔有些委屈的瘪了瘪嘴，他扭动着屁股磨蹭了几下，但是丝毫没有博得火箭的同情，在撒娇无果之后奎尔只能乖乖收回了自己的手，继续自己目前的“工作”。  
奎尔伸出舌尖从下到上的舔舐着自家Alpha粗大的勃起，他柔软的舌来回描绘过整个柱身，在将这个大家伙终于舔的有些水光淋漓的时候，他才终于停下来转而用手握住了这根巨物摩擦起来，转而用舌去舔舐其厚重的顶端。奎尔半眯着眼睛，仿佛有多享受这个似的舔弄着，用自己柔软的舌去反复刺激顶端的小孔，将那里溢出来的前液全都乖乖吞吃了下去。略带腥膻的味道在奎尔口中扩散开来，他原来可不喜欢这个，但是自从奎尔意识到这是火箭的味道，他便莫名对这种气味儿感到上瘾。而就在如此细致的反复舔弄过后，奎尔还是有些意犹未尽的将那个他舔的泛着水光的的头部整个含入口中，边用手撸动着刚刚被他舔的濡湿的柱身，边仿佛他现在在吸的是什么美味的棒冰似的，甜蜜的吮吸出声。  
哦，是的，奎尔本来想整根都含进去的，但是金发的Omega有过惨痛的深喉经验。虽然那是他自己提起来的，但是事后，奎尔被火箭粗长的阴茎操的喉咙连续疼了三天。那是尴尬的三天，而这件事也让奎尔终于长了一次记性，他再也不轻易尝试什么给火箭深喉了。  
似乎是真的被吸的舒服，火箭轻轻拍了拍自家Omega的屁股，在奎尔颤抖着还来不及反应的时候便掰开了自己眼前那两块白皙的臀瓣舔了过去。原本还在仿佛津津有味的吮吸着自己口中巨物的奎尔整个人都毫无防备的、被直接噎到了。金发的Omega有些受不了似的、哼哼唧唧的小声呻吟着，不得把自己口中含着的阴茎吐了出来。而火箭则是用舌来回舔过那个柔软的粉穴数次，用手指摁在那个小洞的褶皱处，将其微微撑开一条缝隙玩弄，却迟迟都没有真正舔进去满足奎尔。  
奎尔被舔的软乎乎的、仿佛融化了似的塌下腰，想要扭动自己的屁股却被火箭狠狠打了几下，搞得他颤巍巍湿漉漉的、后面湿痒无比却动也不敢动。火箭就这奎尔后穴淌出的汁液，微微分开那个狭窄的缝隙，灼热的舌趁着奎尔毫无防备的时候就这么直接舔了进去。在那个湿热紧致的小洞里上下拨撩，惹得奎尔忍不住拔高了声音呻吟起来。金发的Omega舒服的眼前一片氤氲，塌着腰抬高了屁股像只发情期的小母猫似的展示着自己濡湿的后穴，想要得到更多似的微微颤抖扭动着。奎尔的脸还埋在自家Alpha的胯间磨蹭，对方有些坚硬的耻毛蹭在他脸上，他也全然不在乎。依旧伸出舌尖乖巧的吮吸舔舐着自家Alpha两颗沉甸甸的圆球，手上还在有一搭没一搭的撸动着手中的那根巨物。不断用自己漂亮的小脸蛋软乎乎的去磨蹭自家Alpha的勃起，把自己的脸蛋儿弄得湿漉漉的沾满了前液，该死的一塌糊涂。  
奎尔在火箭用手指撑开他的后穴，把整根舌都完全伸进他体内舔舐的时候控制不住的喷出了更多的水。对方的指尖摁压着他体内的柔软处，而那根湿润灵活的舌又在他的体内来回抽插拨撩，奎尔真的受不了这个。他甚至都还没来得及反应什么，便啜泣呻吟着、不正常的颤抖抽搐了几下，随后他的前面和后面便都湿透了。精液弄脏了奎尔身上穿着的丝袜，而后穴中喷出的透明汁液则是顺着火箭带着短促胡茬的下巴流了下来。为此棕发的Alpha把自己的舌尖撤出了奎尔那个微微抽搐着的小穴，有些意犹未尽的舔了舔唇，用手擦掉了自己下巴上的汁液，又把手指伸到Omega敏感的后穴中搅动。  
清亮黏稠的水声在空无一人的米兰号中响了起来，奎尔可怜兮兮的颤抖着，扭动着屁股想要躲开这样的逗弄，刚刚高潮过的后穴太敏感了，简直任何一点摩擦都能让他轻而易举的淌出更多的水儿。可惜奎尔此刻又该死的没什么力气，他被舔的简直快要融化掉了，甚至连他自己都没意识到，光是被火箭的舌头操，他便已经爽得哭唧唧的不知所措了。

“乖一点，我们马上去床上。”  
火箭摆弄着已经被他舔的软芙芙几乎脱力的奎尔，托起着奎尔的屁股，让他的Omega双腿分开地跨坐在他的腿上，让那个已经被完全打开的后穴正对着他还未释放的、火热勃起的阴茎。火箭可以感受到奎尔柔软的小穴此刻正贴着他厚重的阴茎头部，濡湿且敏感的随着奎尔喘息的频率来回开阖着，似乎是想要赶快把这个大家伙纳入体内一样迫切的挤压着他的顶端。让人不难想象这里面究竟是怎样的濡湿紧致，柔软而又顺滑。  
“等…呜，我…嗯啊！”  
似乎是意识到了自家Alpha准备做什么，奎尔颤抖啜泣着摇了摇头，似乎是想要拒绝。而火箭就像是没听到似的，，故意忽视了自家Omega的这个请求，放开了托着奎尔臀部的手，直直操进了奎尔的体内。柔软的内壁在他抵入的一瞬间便层层叠叠地缠了过来，仿佛长久的干渴终于得到缓解一般热情的吮吸着、紧紧贴着那根滚烫的巨物来回抽搐收缩着。灼热的肉刃随着这个交合的姿势深深地顶到了奎尔的体腔口，厚重的顶端直接把那个柔软敏感的腔口向内挤压变形，狭窄脆弱的开口颤巍巍的抽搐着收缩。火箭尽可能的控制着力道，却还是忍不住用力向上顶了几下，在不断撞击的间隙来回碾磨着那个微微张开柔软的腔口。而或许是因为药物的关系，那个该死的腔口真的完全背离奎尔意识的、就这样不可思议地直接为火箭打开了。  
奎尔微微蜷缩起身子，腿根控制不住的颤抖着，从喉咙深处出了不能自已的甜蜜呻吟，，更多液体从他后穴中随之被挤了出来，湿哒哒的蹭得火箭的裤子上到处都是。奎尔绷紧身体不知所措的磨蹭着，他感到些许疼痛，却又感觉自己已经舒服的连骨头都快要融化了。刚刚经历过高潮的Omega现在真的太过敏感了，根本承受不住如此狂风骤雨般的快感在他体内流窜。奎尔颤抖着，柔韧的体腔口为火箭所张开，狭窄的肉壁紧紧吮着那个厚重的顶端，他在火箭站起身来把他摁在墙上狠狠操干、用力且快速的楔入他体内深处时发出了带着泣音的请求，他请求自己的Alpha慢一些又或者轻一些，可是他的阴茎却同他所说的话背道而驰地、再次快乐地颤抖着吐露出了几股稀疏的精液。  
奎尔就这样被火箭扶着腰抱到了自己那张小床上，那个厚重的阴茎顶端随着走路的动作，在他的腔口滑进滑出的来回操了他一路，搞得最后奎尔没什么力气的只能任由自家Alpha更大的分开了自己的双腿。此刻奎尔的衣服都已经被脱光了，他白皙柔软的臀部不知是被拍打还是被操弄的红了一片，腿根也水光淋漓的泛着漂亮的粉色。金发的Omega毫无防备的张开双腿，不能自已的扭动啜泣着，任由自己的Alpha更快更深的撞入自己柔软处，在那个敏感的软肉上来回残忍的碾磨。奎尔在火箭终于结住他，将精液全部都射入他体腔内的时候，不可抑制地发出了柔软而又满足的喘息，他的脸颊被不知是泪水还是刚刚蹭上的前液弄得湿漉漉得一塌糊涂，濡湿的浅绿色的瞳孔因为快感而无意识的微微眯了起来。  
奎尔几乎是不能自已的又被强行送上了高潮，只是经过几次甘长的高潮的折磨，此刻Omega几乎已经射不出什么东西了。奎尔颤抖着，半勃的阴茎歪着头可怜兮兮的吐出了几股稀薄的精液，随后涌出的更多是近乎于透明的浅色液体。经过了几次强烈的高潮，此刻奎尔有些瞳孔失焦的喘息着，似乎才意识到自己刚刚射出的究竟是什么一样愣住了，随后他便肉眼可见一般的涨红了耳根，逃避似的试图将自己埋在枕头里，却刚好被火箭咬住了脖颈处那个留下了他们标记的位置。  
“没事的，等下我会清理的。”  
火箭这么说着，俯身让更多甜蜜细碎的亲吻落在了奎尔的耳际。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 等了许久还不见火箭同奎尔回来的银护众人。
> 
>  
> 
> “I am groot !”
> 
> “是的，格鲁特，我们今天不回米兰号。”卡魔拉这么说到。
> 
> “哇哦，为什么？”螳螂女好奇的动了动触角。
> 
> “你看不出来吗。”星云翻了个白眼。
> 
> “因为奎尔和火箭肯定在忙着做爱。”德拉克斯直白的说出了自己的猜测。
> 
> “嘿！”卡魔拉立刻捂住了格鲁特的耳朵。
> 
> “格鲁特，不要听她们的，这没有什么好羞耻的，这是很美好的事情。”德拉克斯辩解道。
> 
>  
> 
> 于是银护的其他人在外留宿一夜，然后第二天，明明害大家留宿的是两个人，但是挨卡魔拉姐姐揍的却只有火箭。←参见银护2开头火箭和奎尔吵架，卡魔拉真的只打了火箭哦，卡魔拉姐姐，真正的女A，打男不打女[不是]


End file.
